Squad of Potent Dynamics
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Criminal!AU A notorious group of criminals run rampant throughout the city and the Police Department grow tiresome of this bunch known as SPD. Specialized humans who work together to commit crimes and terrorize the city.
1. Complications

Walking calmly through the park, Sky eyed his surroundings skeptically as everyone around him went on their merry way and continued on with their busy schedules. Sky shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards a grocery store to bring back food to headquarters since they were running low. Skimming through the delicious selection of food in front of him and grabbing the contents he needed, Sky quickly walked through the store and stepped into another aisle, seeming to be uninterested in the selection and quickly moved to another aisle.

After getting all of the wanted food and ingredients, Sky paid for it and left without another word to anyone, clutching onto the plastic bags as he walked. Keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings and known cameras throughout the city, he walked slowly and calmly so no one would suspect him of anything. Call him paranoid, but that's just how he was. Eventually reaching a secluded area in the city, Sky looked around one last time before opening a garage and unlocking the car's doors. He put all of the groceries in the passenger seat and seated himself in the driver seat of a brand new and blue BMW Hybrid Vision. Starting the car, Sky drove out of the city and kept a close eye on the roads, cameras, and people that he drove passed.

Receiving a call from one of his friends, Sky clicked a button on the steering wheel. "No, I didn't forget your bread, Bridge."

 _"That's not why I called."_ Bridge replied, sounding distracted or unsure. _"Sky, it may just be my monitors malfunctioning, but it looks like there's a target behind you and he's coming up fast."_

"A target? I thought none of them were scheduled to come for the rest of the week." Sky glanced at his rear view mirror and spotted a fast car approaching him, it was about five miles away. He moved his focus back on the road and gripped the steering wheel harder with one hand.

Hearing shuffling on the other line, Sky opened the armrest next to his seat and shuffled through the junk in it, keeping his attention on the road and occasionally glancing at the car. _"This isn't a normal, human target. As much as I'd like it to be."_ Bridge informed reluctantly. _"No, this is a valuable weapons deal that'll be made in a few hours and he's headed for a city at least two hours away. A weapons deal that I've been tracking for months. How'd he even get there without me seeing it sooner?"_ Sky raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'weapons deal'. _"By your silence, I'm guessing you don't care anymore and you just want to sabotage that car and strip the car for any weapons."_

Sky smirked, "You know me to well, buddy."

 _"It helps when I've been in your life for so long, I could be considered your brother or half brother. Anyway, be careful. Turn on communications and use it minimally. I won't be able to help you much with educating you on who this guy is, but he is a part of a mob."_

"How do you know?"

 _"Reckless driving in the middle of nowhere for miles and he's also drinking a lot, if the swerves of his car say anything."_ Bridge answered as if it was obvious. _"I expect to see everything of yours in once piece, especially the BMW. I worked so hard on that car."_

Chuckling, Sky glanced in the mirror again and noticed that the car was about half a mile behind him. "No promises, Bridge."

Bridge huffed, _"You want me to send, Z? She's close by."_

Sky shook his head-despite Bridge not being able to see him-and answered, "I can handle it. Plus, I don't need explosives." He gripped a revolver and stuck it out the window in time to shoot several rounds into the car that whipped passed him and it turned suddenly, flipping the car multiple times as it stopped a little ways away from the road. Slowing down to a stop on the side of the road, Sky turned on his communications and exited his car, pulling on gloves and approaching the car nonchalantly.

A body suddenly crawled out of the car and looked around dizzily. Upon spotting Sky, the man panicked and painfully grabbed a nearby gun, moving his gaze to Sky to shoot, but he never got the chance. The man's body fell limply and Sky picked up the dropped gun, "Fifty cal, Desert Eagle. Not bad." He commented.

 _"They still sell those things?"_ Bridge asked over the communications. _"Because I prefer the quick and easier to use handguns. Y'know, the ones that barely leave any trace of dust, so we don't get caught."_

"I never said you would use it." Sky replied and scavenged the car for all of it's weapons, but didn't bother to check the limp body because he could accidentally leave a trail for the police to follow. Taking out his disposable phone, he took a picture of the body and sent it to Bridge. "They packed it in a single bag, they won't be missing this."

 _"Contents?"_ Bridge curiously asked.

"You'll see." Sky simply said and walked back to his car, putting the gun bag in the back seats. Starting the car, Sky drove for a few minutes before stopping the car and reaching in the back seats for his beloved sniper rifle. He got out of the car and took out the cartridge, inserting a deteriorating bullet-courtesy of Bridge-into it. He aimed steadily and swiftly as he shot and the car exploded half a second later. Lowering the sniper, he watched for a few seconds before getting back in his car and driving off. "Anyone else over there at HQ?" Sky asked after a while.

 _"Nope, I'm all by my lonesome. I would have left earlier if it wasn't for that target."_ Bridge answered as Sky hummed in response. _"Temporary lives, Sky."_ Bridge mentioned out of the blue. _"We have other matters to attend to when we aren't working. Just be lucky that you get to laze around all day and train. That's why you're the best fighter out of all of us."_ He could practically hear the smile on Bridge's face as Sky thanked him and neared the exit ramp.

Sky was about to turn onto the exit, but an explosion next to the car made him swerve to the opposite lane and miss the exit. Quickly putting on a mask to conceal his identity from wandering eyes that could survive, Sky drove over the speed limit. "Contact Z, I'm in trouble." He ordered through clenched teeth as he narrowly avoided another explosion. C4 on the ground, he realized. He looked around for anyone that could be around him, but he didn't see anyone at all.

 _"Z's on her way. And no one's there."_ Bridge responded, distracted.

"What?"

 _"Sky, no one's there setting those off. They're mines. Hold on."_ Sky trusted Bridge and tore off his mask, throwing it haphazardly in the passenger seat. He narrowly grazed another mine and decided to stop the car. Turning the wheel furiously and stomping on the brakes, the car came to a halt and Sky looked around as the smoke from the stressed tires cleared.

Sighing, Sky got out of the car and took one more look around still not seeing anything. "Why would someone create a minefield in the middle of nowhere?" He asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

 _"Got it!"_ Bridge shouted gleefully as Sky winced at the sudden loud voice of his friend. _"Those mines were for the mobster. Footage-hours before-from the satellite I'm watching now says it all besides, no one knows who SPD is and even if they did, I would have killed them by now."_ Sky shivered at the thought. His friend seemed so nice and friendly on the outside, but when he rarely got angry or if someone somehow knew who they were, in less than a day, Bridge would be looming over a bloodied, motionless body and have the creepiest wicked grin that even Sky feared that side of him. _"And by the looks of it, you already activated all of the mines, so you're clear."_

Sky nodded and got back in the car, driving back to the exit, despite being on the left lanes and a car could crash into him head on but cars weren't around for miles. Especially since that mobster's car was still on fire, he could still see the black smoke rising in the air. He expertly drifted into the exit and drove for another twenty miles before reaching the headquarters.

They all agreed that it would be better if their headquarters was in the middle of a small city that was lightly populated by criminals because they knew that those criminals would respect and fear them. SPD was one of the most feared criminal groups in all of the world and it's only been six months since they've started wreaking havoc among the city. After all, they were organized and they were the best of the best.

Putting the park in drive, Sky exited the car as he saw Bridge walk out and help him with the groceries and the bag of weapons. "Will you be leaving soon?" Sky asked as Bridge smiled and nodded as they walked into SPD headquarters. Setting down half of the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and the gun bag next to the couch, Sky slumped onto the couch and cracked his neck before relaxing into the soft couch and closing his eyes.

Seeing how exhausted Sky was, Bridge could feel that the adrenaline rush he had was fading away, so quickly Bridge put the groceries down and was about to rush to the medicine cabinet. "I'm fine." He heard Sky say and he hesitated to move again. "I'm fine. I'm still alive."

"You sure?" Bridge asked.

Smirking because he knew what his friend meant, Sky joked, "I'm absolutely sure I'm still alive."

"No, I meant, you sure you're fine?" Bridge corrected himself, stuttering a bit in the beginning.

"Yes, I'm fine and I'll always be fine. The world isn't splitting any of us a part." Sky answered. "Now go, I can take care of the place."

Bridge smiled, "Be careful." He picked up a messenger bag and started walking out.

"You too." Sky replied as Bridge closed the door and he was alone in their headquarters that was just a normal house like all the others. The weapons specialist sighed and stood up, grabbing a cigarette packet and walking upstairs to the balcony. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, Sky smoked peacefully while staring out into the city, distracting himself as much as he could. He breathed out a puff of smoke and turned around quickly to a sound of a familiar voice.

"I thought they told you to quit smoking before you joined." Z reminded him and walked over as he scoffed and took a long drag before slowly letting the smoke disappear into the air. "It was part of the contract, you know."

They leaned on the railing and looked at the light show the sky was displaying, "Yes, I know, but that rule can go burn in hell just like this cigarette." Sky took another drag as Z chuckled.

"You're still mad about it." Z said and smirked when Sky huffed and ignored her statement by taking another long drag. "Of course, you're still mad about it, but you can't change what's already been done. They decided it and unless you improve greatly, then you won't be able to-"

"You don't get it!" Sky growled as he extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray and started to leave the balcony. "No one gets it! My own father didn't think I was good enough!"

"Hey! Listen to me!" Z yelled and forced Sky to face her. "Frankly, I don't care what happened between you and your father, but if something is effecting you, it's effecting the whole team. Don't just waltz into this team and pretend like you own the place. Yea, Bridge may have saved you in the past from getting killed, but it was a mission. That's all it was and you need to realize that emotions will get in the way of your work. So just drop it and move on!" Z stormed out of the balcony and out of the house, getting in her car and driving off into the distance. Growling, Sky got ready for bed and sighed angrily.

Tomorrow was _not_ going to be a good day.


	2. Heist

Slowly opening his eyes and sitting up, Sky rubbed his head when a headache started forming. "I heard you got into a fight with Z." Sky swiftly turned his head to see Bridge sitting in a chair and working on some sort of contraption on the other side of the room. "You going to apologize to her?" The hacker asked and glanced at Sky briefly before putting the contraption on a side table and putting his full attention on Sky.

"I don't need to apologize about anything." The weapons specialist replied and got out of bed to get a pair of clean clothes and take a shower. "She was out of line."

Keeping an apathetic face, Bridge was not bothered about the fact that Sky didn't have any clothes on other than underwear. " _She_ was out of line? I'm sorry, I think you're disassociating again and I don't think you're a woman." Bridge shook his head in disappointment, "I knew that taking this job was going to give us problems."

" _You_ know nothing, Bridge. Yea, okay, so I have a bad history with my dad, but that doesn't mean it'll get in the way of my job."

"It already has!" Bridge exclaimed angrily. "Wake up, Tate! There's a reason why you're stuck with us and believe me, none of them were excited to have you on the team when they realized how much of a hothead you are. And for your information, _I_ am more experienced than you and I know how to push your buttons to the point of you leaving, but you wouldn't leave because you _want_ to do this. You _want_ to be a criminal for life when I offered you the job and every single day I _regret_ my decision and I wish that I wasn't chosen for the job. I wish you weren't part of this team!"

Sky dropped his clothes on the bed and sighed, speaking softly, "Then why'd you offer me the job if you knew that this would happen? You know me better than myself. Why didn't you refuse?"

"You know what'll happen if I refused to take the mission." Bridge said coldly and stood, picking up his contraption. "Now get ready, we're planning a heist in thirty. And Sky?" The said man turned in his direction, "Follow the rules, I know you were smoking last night."

Sky couldn't help but smirk, "On missions, all I do is follow the rules." He hurriedly started to get ready as Bridge exited the room and closed the door softly, walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table that the others were also sitting at as they silently sipped their morning drinks.

"That didn't sound like it ended well." Jack stated calmly and held his cup firmly, savoring in the warmth it gave out.

"It's Sky we're talking about here." Sydney joked half-heartedly and eyed Bridge carefully. "Why'd you say that anyway?"

"Say what?" Bridge asked innocently and played with his contraption.

"That we don't want him on the team." Sydney answered.

"I know it's not true, but it'll get him thinking about it." Bridge said simply. "Besides, it's not like any of the stuff I say makes sense or is true when I'm yelling." The other three nodded in agreement as Bridge put down his contraption and clapped his hands once, "Alright, now who wants buttery toast?" He asked and wriggled his fingers as the others smiled and shook their heads. "Good thing Sky went to the store yesterday or else I wouldn't be able to have some toast today." He started making his breakfast as the morning went on with conversations and eating.

* * *

"Five targets. Five vehicles. Five drivers. Five of us. And five packages. This is a simple split up where we retrieve these packages before the vehicles arrive to their destination and sent to their higher ups. Security is at a minimum because no one knows about these shipments unless you're supposed to know and sadly for them, we know. We hit them quick and leave before any drama occurs because no one will be there for backup. You'll have to make sure your own extraction plan is set in place and ready. The only thing standing in the way of you and that package is hesitation and fear, so do whatever you can to get them. When you retrieve the package, you are not to open them at all. Understood?" Jack explained as the others nodded. "Alright, suit up, we've got one hour until those shipments start rolling and you've all got another hour to retrieve the packages. Dismissed." The five of them each went into their own rooms and started getting ready for their heist.

Bridge walked into Sky's bedroom and sat in the chair he was sitting on in the morning when Sky woke up, "Sorry." He blurted out as Sky slightly turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, it was in the heat of the moment."

Sky slowly nodded, "I know you didn't mean any of it, but I'm sorry for putting my emotions into play. I'll make sure to keep them in check."

"Good, because when we're done with this city, we're going back to Cruger and _you're_ the one who will debrief him on all of the events that have happened while we were here." Bridge ordered.

"Why does it sound like you're giving the orders around here?" Sky asked rhetorically as he holstered a pistol on his right leg and strapped two SMGs around himself.

"Because _I'm_ higher ranked than all of you, but I _chose_ not to be the leader of this team."

"Yet you still give orders."

"Jack can't always be the leader and it's overwhelming for him sometimes. And there's a reason why you're still the rookie on this team, Sky."

Rolling his eyes, Sky put on a black leather jacket over his blue short-sleeved SPD shirt and guns and turned to face Bridge who smiled innocently at him, "Yea, well, this rookie can fight better than half of this team."

"Fighting isn't everything." Bridge reminded him as he stood and walked out of the room with Sky. "It may be a major part in it, but it's not the majority of it. You still need brains." Bridge pointed to his head. "Plus, you can't really fight without a brain because you won't be able to tell your limbs what to do and if you can't tell your limbs what to do, then your body won't respond to anything you say. And when your body won't respond to anything you say, then you're left defenseless and your enemy can defeat you. And when your enemy can defeat you-"

"Alright, I get it." Sky interrupted and Bridge nodded once, knowing when to stop his ramblings. "Fighting isn't everything and I'll make sure to learn from it."

Bridge smiled, he also knew how to turn his ramblings to assist him in making Sky do things that the weapons specialist didn't want to do. "Good, because strategy is your best friend, especially in this heist." Bridge said as they walked out of the house and towards Sky's car.

"You sure, you don't want anything else?" Sky asked, uncertain for his friend's safety on this mission when he noticed what the hacker was carrying for the mission.

Nodding, Bridge answered, "Yea, I just need my laptop, pistol, a few extra magazines filled to the rim with ammo, and a knife. I'll make it out alive, don't worry."

"Well, I was actually worried about our enemies' safety because you against them, that's just scary." Sky replied, smiling. "I wouldn't even want to know what you could do to them."

"You want me to send you pictures?" Bridge offered jokingly.

Sky laughed, "No, that's just sick!"

"And you don't call our job sick?"

"I didn't say that, but I would like to know what your secret is."

Bridge smirked, "Secret? I don't have a secret. It's just me, my laptop, a knife, and their neck. Occasionally a pistol and their head."

"Do you play Russian Roulette with them?" Sky asked.

"If they live long enough, yes."

"So you don't do anything special? You don't have like the ability to go invisible or anything?"

Shaking his head, Bridge answered, "Nope. It's all just experience and training. Just be happy you're a better fighter than me."

"So, don't give you a gun when we're sparring, got it." Sky joked.

Bridge laughed, "Guns aren't allowed in sparring."

"Well, it'd be a nice addition."

"Bridge! Sky!" Jack shouted with his hands behind his back and the two immediately stopped talking and turned to face Jack, placing their hands behind their backs. "If you want to spar later, I suggest we get this mission over with and then you get to happily beat each other up when we get back home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison as Sydney and Z walked out of the house and stood at attention when they saw their other three teammates.

"Good, once we all get in our cars, the heist has started and everyone will be referred to their respective colors. I'm Red. Sky, Blue. Bridge, Green. Z, Yellow. Syd, Pink." He reminded them as they nodded once. "Just like all the other times, guys." Jack said as everyone each got into their own cars and buckled up. Red turned on his communications and his team followed soon after as Red connected to a secure channel, "Command, this is number one, SPD Red. Team SPD is in motion! I repeat, Team SPD is in motion!" He disconnected from the channel and they started their cars and each drove off in different directions. "Good luck, guys." Red said quietly.

 _Luck? I won't need it._ Green thought as he let go of the wheel and turned on his computer to make a grid search for the package he was assigned to. The car continued to drive itself as Green tapped buttons on his computer and quickly located his package, entering the coordinates into his car and closing his laptop. He gripped the wheel again and made a hard right, cutting off one of the cars and slowing down so he wouldn't be caught by the police, "This'll be a piece of cake."

"You're lucky you're a tech whiz." Yellow replied and grabbed C4, putting it inside the middle console between the two front seats and closing the console. She entered a code into a number pad on the lid of the console and pulled down her left sleeve to reveal a bracelet. The C4 traveled through the car and dropped onto the road casually without anyone noticing as a single red light turned on. Yellow's right hand brushed the one button on her bracelet before counting down from ten mentally and pressed the button as the red light on the C4 started blinking slowly then the blinking quickened. An explosion occurred behind her and she didn't even flinch as she put on sunglasses and drove away from the scene. "Distraction is set in place."

"Alright, time to start the party boys." Pink said and parked her car in an alley ten blocks away from the start of her package's journey, getting out of her car and setting up her equipment on the rooftop of an abandoned building. "Thirty minutes until packages are set into motion." She reminded them and placed a case down, opening it to reveal a bolt action sniper rifle with a silencer on it. Pink smiled in satisfaction and closed the case, standing up and taking out a knife to examine it and sharpen its blade or clean it from any blood from her previous victims. Pink sat down behind the ledge of the building and reported, "SPD Pink is in position."

"This is SPD Red, I confirm your report. SPD Pink, you are permitted to carry out your mission." Red replied and saw the smoke from the blasted C4 rising into the air, shaking his head in amusement. Again, Yellow put way too much explosives into one C4 bomb, but at least it'll keep some of the citizens busy and away from their mission. He turned on a monitor and quickly viewed the scene of the explosion, "SPD Yellow, distraction seemed to have five casualties and many injured. I suggest you use less explosives next time." Red said as Yellow agreed without an argument. "SPD Blue, your package is farther into the city. Report back to me once you retrieve the package."

"Yes sir." Blue said and sighed, parking a few blocks away from the package's starting point. His mind drifted to the conversation he had with Green, or rather the argument he had with Green. Although he knew that the hacker didn't mean most of the stuff he said, it still made him think immensely about it and he felt guilty for practically breaking regulations. Yeah, he was a rookie, but he was also ex-military, he could handle himself and he doesn't have to be babied by his teammates, who also happened to be his commanding officers and superiors.

Exiting his car, Blue checked the time remaining on his watch and quickly noted that he had about ten minutes left. His gaze fell on the street as a black car sped by and Blue stared for a few seconds before realizing that that car held the package he was supposed to retrieve. "SPD Green. This is SPD Blue, where is my package currently?" Blue asked as he entered his car and started it.

 _"It's on the move."_ Green almost shouted. _"I repeat it's on the move. Blue give chase, that's an order."_

Blue started driving after the black car, "Yes sir!"

 _"The rest of our packages have not left their starting areas. Blue whatever you do, do_ not, _I repeat do_ not _let your package leave the city."_ Green said as Blue tried to keep up with the black car, but also made sure that the driver of the black car didn't catch on to him. He kept a steady speed and took a shortcut when he realized that they were already halfway to exiting the city, taking out his pistol from its holster and quickly attaching a silencer to it.

Turning onto the same street that the black car was driving on, Blue drove back towards the package since he drove farther ahead and readied his pistol. He put on sunglasses and pressed a button on the side of the glasses as every camera on that street simultaneously turned off. Rolling down his window and glancing at the black car that was coming towards him fast, Blue smirked and pulled his pistol out of the window, aiming at the driver quickly and shooting twice once the car was a few feet right next to him. _Thirty seconds._ Blue quickly noted. The black car slowed down to a stop with its horn on full blast as he pulled his car to a stop and exited his car, running to the black car swiftly and opening the driver's side door.

Blue pulled out the body as a black leather briefcase followed the body and he noticed quickly that the briefcase was handcuffed to the man's wrist. _Twenty seconds._ He thought and made a hasty decision by taking out a knife and cutting off the man's hand. Blue grabbed the briefcase and ran back to his car, getting inside and putting the briefcase in the passenger's seat. "SPD Red. This is SPD Blue, I have the package and I'm making my getaway." Blue reported and took out C4, throwing it at the black car and driving away from the scene as the black car exploded and erupted into flames moments later.

 _"Good job, SPD Blue. Rendezvous with us once we're done."_ Red commanded.

"Yes sir." Blue replied as he randomly started to drive anywhere around the city, waiting for the others to finish.


	3. Caught

"Well that was easy." Z commented and jumped onto the couch and sat down comfortably as the others piled into the living room.

"I wouldn't call it easy." Jack said, smiling.

"It was a mission and we got it done, enough said." Bridge replied and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the wall across from the couch.

Sydney sat down next to Z, "Okay, so what happened with Sky's package? It should've left at the same time as the others. Why didn't it?" All of their gazes landed on Bridge.

Bridge put his hands up, "Hey, I don't know. We just get the information and go through with the plan. It's not like they haven't made mistakes before."

"Yea, but they'd get serious punishment by Command if they find out." Sky pointed out.

"I wouldn't be worried." Z said, "It's not like we're the ones who messed up."

"If something happens, then something happens. We can't change their fate." Jack said as Bridge slowly made his way towards the window and looked through the blinds quickly, seeing a group of people heading towards their house. The hacker smirked and moved back to his spot, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Bridge?" The hacker simply nodded and Jack looked at the others. "Alright, time for Phase Two." The others nodded and stood in a circle in the living room, facing the front door and waiting patiently.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and police officers started flooding in with guns in hand, most of them searching the rest of the house and the rest pointing their guns at the group of criminals. The officer in command glared at them as they stood there with smirks and smiles, "You all won't be smiling for long. We've got you surrounded."

"On the contrary, there may be five of us, but it's enough to take down twenty men. Especially men who aren't as skilled as we are." Blue replied and fully faced the commanding officer. "We're always at least one step ahead of you." The front, side, back and balcony doors suddenly closed as well as the various windows. The whole house was sealed shut with metal and one of the officers shot at the front door, but they quickly realized that it was bulletproof.

The commanding officer didn't seem worried at all, "You're trapped here too."

"Hey!" One of the officers went to hit Red because he went to move from his position, but the officer's gun went right through him. "What the...?" The other officers in the room seemed perplexed by this and the officer waved their hand around Red as the hand moved through him perfectly.

The commanding officer took out his gun and aimed at Yellow, shooting without hesitation and seeing her hold her stomach in pain and hunch over. She then started laughing and stood up with a hand on her hip and a smug smile, "Gotcha."

Aiming at Pink, the commanding officer shot at her, but she didn't even flinch and the commanding officer clenched his teeth in anger. He aimed at Blue and shot, but it was the same result and he pointed his gun at Green. "What is this?!"

Green smirked, "What? Never seen a hologram before? And I recommend you don't shoot."

"You're the only real one here." The commanding officer realized quickly and took a step forward with the gun a few inches away from Green's face. "I'll make sure I take you out. With one less criminal out there, many people will be able to live."

He was about to pull the trigger, but the hacker spoke, "If you shoot me, my team will make sure that more than twenty-one people will die after this. You all have family of some kind, even if it may not be by blood."

"Don't you touch them!"

"If it doesn't end the way it's supposed to, then my team will kill your families. So put the gun down." Green said calmly as the commanding officer hesitated and slowly lowered the gun, holstering it and pacing around the room.

"What do you want?"

"Last words or phrases, so we could give them to your families before you all die here tonight. I'll make sure that they get the message." Green answered honestly and the other officers in the room exchanged unsure looks. "Tons of C4 are planted inside this house and when I give the signal, everyone in this house will be blown to bits. But don't worry, the metal that's covering this house will stop the explosion from destroying anything else other than this house. Special material that's only found on other planets."

"Other planets?"

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get information out of me and through that earpiece of yours, you think that your team back in that van a few houses down can hear us. This metal blocks any form of communication. Neither of us can contact our teams."

"How are these holograms working then?"

"Recordings." Green answered simply. "We calculated the station's every move and considered all of the possibilities and questions that could come up. Then we analyzed the most possible candidate that would want us behind bars and that was you. This was one hundred percent how it was supposed to go and you fell for the bait."

"You're bluffing." One of the other officers said and placed the barrel of the gun on the back of the hacker's head, a finger on the trigger. "You're bluffing!"

Green's face turned apathetic and slightly glanced at the officer, "Am I?" He looked back at the commanding officer and he could see something glint in the criminal's eyes. "Six months of terrorizing the city and you think I'm lying. You've seen everything that SPD can do, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. There's more to us than just a squad of people committing crimes on a random city that we could care less about. The headlines tomorrow will be about twenty police officers becoming victims of an explosion executed by SPD." The holograms of the rest of his team started fading away one by one until only Blue was left, but he didn't fade away.

Soon enough, all twenty guns were pointed at Green, who looked at each of the officers before landing his eyes on Blue's and nodded briefly. Blue quickly grabbed a hold of the hacker and ran down the hallway, activating the explosives as the house and everything in it exploded.

* * *

 **And that's the end! Leave a review and please give me feedback on my terrible writing and grammar.**


End file.
